


Disgust and Devotion

by FromTheInsideOut



Series: His Muse and Her Love [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Mixed feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromTheInsideOut/pseuds/FromTheInsideOut
Summary: They said that it wouldn't work between them. Are their worlds so far apart that it is impossible? Hikaru is caught up in another scandal and Haruhi has reached her limit. Does she love him enough to stay or is she just too weak to leave?
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru
Series: His Muse and Her Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177955
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Disgust and Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt request by a follower over on my Tumblr!

Hikaru winced as he drug his sluggish body out of bed and towards the loud banging coming from the other side of his front door. Attempting to rub the sleep from his eyes he peered over at the glowing clock.  _ Seriously?  _ “There better be a good reason you’re banging on my door so loud Kaoru.” He sneered angrily as he flung open the door, slumping against the frame. “Haruhi?”

“Hey.”    
  
“Har, its 3 am what are you doing here?” His mind still lost in the foggy effects of alcohol and grogginess of getting out of bed.

“I can’t do this Hika.” Her voice quivered.

“Yeah, its 3 am. Nobody should be awake at this hour. But since you are here how about you stay till you have to get up for school?” A cheeky grin spreading across his face as he tried to tangle his arms around her slender frame. “Cuddle time!”   
  
“No,” Her arms straightened between their two bodies halting his advances. “You smell like a bar.”   
  
“I mean it was a party. Just come in, I even have the bed all warmed up for you.” Hikaru cooed, grabbing hold of her hand to usher across the threshold of the door.   
  
“I don’t want this anymore!” Ripping her hand out of his grip, she readjusted her hood from the sudden movement.   
  
“What’s with you Har? You’ve never acted like this before.”    
  
“You honestly can’t think of one reason why I am up, let alone banging on your door at 3 am, with that brain of yours?” Her hand clenched tightly around her phone nestled in the center pocket of the hoodie.

“To be honest I’m still a little drunk and I’m tired. There is not much going on up there to begin with.” As if on cue, he covered his mouth as a yawn escaped his lips.   
  
“Hika I can’t. The others were right this just isn’t going to work. Our worlds are just too far apart if things like this happen later on during my career. I can’t play damage control every time you are featured at the center of some other scandal.”   
  
“Scandal?” Hikaru questioned. “The media is always making stuff out about me. What did I do this time? Kill someone?”   
  
“You cheated on me.” She said blankly.   
  
“At least look at me when you are accusing me of something that I didn’t do.” His hand reached towards her flipping the hood down to reveal a steady stream of tears. His body froze as he watched her bring up a sleeve and wipe away the tears clinging to her cheeks.

“You know I’m not the jealous type but I had hoped you would have respected me enough to know not to do this.” Her shaky hands emerged from her pocket producing her phone with a single picture pulled up from a recently published article.

Hikaru’s eyes squinted to focus on the photo pulled up on the small screen. Giving himself a few moments to process what he was looking at before all the color drained from his face. The blonde girl from the party was pressed up against him and her lips pressed happily against his. “I can explain it-.”

“Everything isn’t all about you. I know your fashion world and my legal world don’t really match up but I will not be publicly made a fool of. I will not be known as the naive girl dating the rich cheating fashion mogul.”   


“She is a nobody, nothing, compared to you. That girl was trying to hang off of me all night. There are probably 100 other photos besides this one where I was trying to get her off of me. The media can make it look like anything they want to with a well-timed photo. Just come in and let me explain better.”   
  
“Not a chance.” Her voice cracked, her will to fight slowly slipping between her fingers. A quiet sob escaped her lips.   
  
“Come on Haruhi, don’t leave, just come inside. I know I might still be a little drunk but at least give me a chance to defend myself.” He watched as she clutched her hands tightly around her middle slumping forward. “Please don’t cry.” He begged. “I don’t want to see you cry over something stupid I didn’t do.”   
  
“I want to trust you I really do....” Her voice faded into uncertainty.

“Then trust me.” Hikaru extended out a hand tentatively waiting for her to back away again at his advances. All he wanted to do was ease her discomfort. He hated that she was crying and he hated himself more that he was the one that caused her pain. He felt the weight of her head leaning into his palm as he cradled her cheek.    
  
“You make it sound so easy.” Blinking her eyes released another round of fresh tears. “But this isn’t the first time.”   
  
“I know and I’m sorry.” His words seemed empty as they hung between them. “Then and now.” His hand slid from her cheek to the back of her head as he slowly pulled her flush against his bare chest.

She listened to the steady thumping rhythm of his heart beating. “I hate that it's come to this.”   
  
“I know.” 

“And I hate that it bothers me so much.” Her lips brush across his smooth skin with every word she mutters.   
  
“I know.”   
  
“And I hate that every time this happens you change my mind.”   
  
“I know.” He felt a fresh wave of tears land cooly against his skin. He did love her more than anything. He fought so hard to get her and he would be damned if some no-name bimbo would be the cause of him losing Haruhi. “I love you.”   
  
“I know.”   
  
Smoothing down her tousled hair he squeezed her closer. “Come to bed, please? Just let me show you that I love you.”   
  
She hated how he knew exactly how to get her to bend. How he curved her anger and would lead her back into his arms. No matter how these conversations started they always ended the same. He would convince her to stay and she would. He would find some way to stay with him, and she would. And what more could she do than love him so much that it hurt to stay just as much as it would hurt to go. “Sure, I’ll stay.” She followed quietly behind him, hand in hand, as he attempted not to waiver in his steps.    
  
  


  
  



End file.
